Tomo of the Theater
by chibighost
Summary: This is a little short story, and the title is pretty much self-explanatory. Please check it out and tell me what you think. In other words, R&R!


I have no idea what made me write this poem/ballad/short story. I guess this is the scary result of too many Kudos bars, too much music, and too many bad poems written by yours truly. The sad thing is that I have no idea WHAT it is. I just started writing this poem and then...POOF! Magic! Well, sort of. I'm not sure this counts as the magical type since it's kind of--to put it bluntly, very bluntly--dumb? See, I was cleaning out my hard drive thing, and I had to go through all of these old poems I had to write for school...and I came across a couple particularly bad ones. [yuck, bad memories] Unfortunately, I think they affected my brain. How? No idea. Why am I telling you this? No idea. Why are you wasting your time by reading this junk in the beginning? No idea, I think you can answer that better than me. Why am I ranting like this off topic? No idea. Ah well...here it is. Oh wait there are some things you should know so I don't confuse you any further than I already have: **  
  
[this indicates thoughts]**  
  
**-this indicates any actions made in the ballad/poem/short story-**  
  
So, with no further ado, I am pleased to introduce to you...  
  
  


**Tomo of the Theatre**

  
  
The inn was almost empty. A scattered audience here and there and a few customers at the bar were the only people that could be seen in the Kotou theater. No one would have thought that it could have been the very place someone as important as one of the Seiryuu seishi had begun the walk to his destiny.   
  
On stage, the actor finished singing and left the platform, waltzing down to join the audience with a small chat or two. He was tall, with brown hair that seemed to have an odd golden glimmer to it. His eyes, though naturally narrowed to make him seem perpetually suspicious, were filled with something akin to all knowing. He carried himself with grace and seemed to be enclosed in an aura of masculine beauty. With a slight swish of his elaborate robes, he seated himself next to a nearby customer, who nodded to indicate that the actor could join him. A smile touching the edge of his lips, the performer refilled his companion's empty cup with wine. The other man--who could be identified as a local shopkeeper--grunted in gratitude.   
  
"Friend," the actor began, "how times have changed since the Nakago-sama perished in the war with Konan."   
  
The shop keeper nodded in agreement. "We hoped then that perhaps our beloved country of Kotou could regain the glory we once had, but it seems as if our god, Seiryuu, himself was against the idea."   
  
"Now with the emperor's death, and the anarchy, it seems that our humble little theater is also on the path of bankruptcy."   
  
The customer sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I've fond memories of this little place."   
  
His smile more genuine now, the performer replied, "I wish there were more like you...but, alas, we may never draw another large crowd again."   
  
"Why?" The other asked bluntly.   
  
Sighing, the performer answered, "We lost our most talented actor some time before Nakago-sama was killed. After the war, he never returned to us."   
  
"Really? Who?" The shopkeeper was thoroughly interested now.   
  
"You are curious? That's a change for the better." The actor replied--though not without a hint of sarcasm. "I've just written a little something about him this morning. Perhaps you'd like to listen?"   
  
The other nodded in reply and motioned with his hand for him to begin. If the actor took this as an insult to his dignity to be ordered like a servant, he did not say so, merely bowed and cleared his throat. His voice was strangely alluring, and although the lyrics were--in truth, strange--the melody was light-hearted with traces of humor in a few of the verses, and the singer himself was talented. Soon, the shop keeper found himself totally entranced by the song.   
  
_ Oh woe betide me,   
this sorrowful past of mine.   
My tears fill the sea,   
until the end of time.   
  
I was born with a curse,   
and great was my disdain.   
They regarded me with mirth,   
until I showed them true pain.   
  
_ -cackle, cackle, cackle. Clears throat-   
  
_ So they never laughed again,   
those who were so heartless.   
For I was happy to begin,   
and the audience became ear-less.   
  
**[er, that didn't rhyme, did it? ^-^;;]**  
  
I would not let my past,   
to become my future too.   
So I rounded up the cast,   
and bid them all adieu.   
  
My travels lasted for a month,   
and my journey was solitary.   
Discovered by a blond _**[hot!]** _shogun,   
I finally saw my true destiny.   
  
Tomo of the Seiryuu seishi was I,   
so the old me was shoved into the past.   
To Seiryuu and his shogun I was tied,   
and so I prepared to complete my task.   
  
My job was not simple,   
for an illusion was needed.   
As an actor I knew reality was fickle,   
and so to me I was pleaded.   
  
I promised a performance,   
that would not be forgotten.   
It would be my resurgence,   
into a glory long forgotten.   
  
My partner was the vixen Soi,   
the master manipulator of men.   
With Tamahome she would toy,   
while my illusion took reign.   
  
_ -more cackles-   
  
_ Everything was according to plan,   
and victory was in my grasp.   
Then Tamahome the Fool up and ran,   
without knowing the colors of my mask.   
  
_ MY mask. -sputters in outrage-   
  
_ Still, Tamahome was disposed,   
so I was allowed a moment of joy.   
Then Miaka and that traitor showed,   
oh how I would enjoy killing the boy.   
  
_ **[good ridiance!]**   
  
_ The Suzaku no Miko I did trap,   
within the walls of my illusion.   
With her it was no task,   
to turn her emotions into confusion.   
  
She would be mine by body and soul,   
locked forever behind mental walls.   
But vengeful Suboshi took his toll,   
with his little yo-yo balls.   
  
Though death took me,   
I served _**[beloved]**_ Nakago well.   
And with what left behind he could see,   
what was in my _**[lovely]**_ clam shell.   
  
There does end my happy tale,   
of my sorrows through the years.   
I performed my duty without fail,   
but was scorned by my peers._   
  
The actor finished with a solemnly bowed head and complete silence seemed to echo throughout the theater. The poor unfortunate shopkeeper was finally lured and a small smiled graced the features of the performer. With a wave of one hand, the inn disappeared. Instead, in its place, a forest without any sign of civilization. A small stream bubbled nearby, and trees lined the bank edge. Tied to one of the willows, the shopkeeper's horse. He had been lost, and, spying the theater, had immediately entered. So weary was he that he hadn't noticed the strange aura that surround the establishment and the queerness of the near empty theater. With this metamorphosis, the singer also seemed to have changed. His hair retained its original tint, but his eyes had a strange golden gleam in them; his face was now covered in a mask of white, black, indigo, and several other colors; long feathers protruded from his elaborate headdress and in his hand he held a small clam shell. Stroking it fondly for a moment, he slipped underneath his robes and gently rolled the shopkeeper--who was now slumped against a tree trunk instead of the table--with his foot. The mask of death was on the shopkeeper's face now, one of complete terror. Satisfied, the actor smiled maliciously, and vanished. Yet his voice lingered, a whisper caught by the wind and tossed afar..._Oh woe betide me, this sorrowful past of mine. My tears fill the sea, until the end of time..._  
  
_~END_  
  
  
  
Gosh, that turned out...wierd. I can't believe I wrote that. T_T -sigh- I don't think that had a point, plus it was the shortest story thing that I've ever written. It's so very sad. Well, tell me what you think. No matter how ugly, I want to know the truth. Hopefully this poem will teach me the dangers of bad poetry. Still, I'm known notoriously for being very slow. ^-^;; 


End file.
